Redención
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Nunca pensé que ese mocoso lograría cambiarme... Pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo, se lo agradezco... Porque nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento.


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "Frases Célebres" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"**_

_**.**_

_**FRASE: "He descubierto que la única manera de tomar un tren a tiempo, es perder el tren anterior" G. K. Chesterton*.**_

_**.**_

_**PERSONAJE: Bueno… se darán cuenta cuando lo lean n.n**_

_**.**_

_**RECOMENDACIÓN: Si son de ese reducido número de personas a las que les gusta leer con música, les recomiendo que escuchen "Sadness and Sorrow", ya sea en versión piano o en violín (altamente recomendada la versión de Taylor Davis n.n), y "Loneliness" mientras disfrutan de la historia :)**_

.

_*__**Gilbert Keith Chesterton **__(__Londres__, __29 de mayo__ de __1874__ - __Beaconsfield__, __14 de junio__ de __1936__), más conocido como __**G. K. Chesterton**__, fue un __escritor__ y __periodista__británico__ de inicios del __siglo XX__. Cultivó, entre otros géneros, el __ensayo__, la __narración__, la __biografía__, la __lírica__, el __periodismo__ y el __libro de viajes__. Se han referido a él como el «príncipe de las __paradojas__». Chesterton escribió alrededor de 80 libros, varios cientos de poemas, alrededor de 200 cuentos e innumerables artículos, ensayos y obras menores._

.

.

_REDENCIÓN_

.

.

Un sonido parecido al de las aves inunda mis oídos. No tengo forma de escapar. Mi cuerpo está completamente inmovilizado. El legendario _"Ninja que copia"_ está frente a mí con un extraño rayo saliendo de su mano derecha. Estoy a su merced; sus perros de caza me han atrapado. Su único ojo Sharingan me estudia con detenimiento, seguramente buscando el mejor punto para atizar en mi cuerpo.

Kakashi da dos pasos y arremete con su jutsu hacia mí… Cierro los ojos, rendido…

"_¡Crash!" _

Espero a que el dolor y la muerte hagan acto de presencia, pero éstos no llegan nunca.

A Kakashi se le escapa un gemido de sorpresa. Abro los ojos y parpadeo al ver una figura frente a mí.

Él ha recibido el ataque por mí. Kakashi le ha atravesado todo el pecho, justo encima del corazón, y sus dedos ensangrentados sobresalen en la espalda del chico.

Él se ha sacrificado para salvarme.

Él ha muerto por mí…

_Haku…_

.

.

.

—Ya no me eres útil. Eres muy caro, y necesito sacarte de la nómina —me dice el gusano con bastón al otro lado del puente. Ahora trae consigo a varias decenas de hombres armados, y se regodea de satisfacción pensando que al fin ha conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba: El control sobre la tierra de las olas.

Maldito bastardo. Si mis manos aún me sirvieran yo mismo lo estrangularía hasta mandarlo directo al infierno.

Gato se acerca al cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Haku, sonríe y le da un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

—¡Aléjese! —una voz chillona e infantil me llega desde atrás— ¡Aléjese de él, desgraciado!

El escuincle rubio trata de avanzar pero Kakashi lo detiene, alegando que no debe entrometerse.

—¡¿Y qué hay de ti, Zabuza?! —me pregunta— ¡¿Vas a dejar que ese maldito haga eso?!

Bufo por debajo de las vendas, ignorando el dolor de mis brazos y la ligera opresión en mi pecho.

—No seas tonto, niño —mascullo con indiferencia—. Haku está muerto. ¡Qué importa!

—¡¿Qué?! —replica con incredulidad— ¡¿O sea que vas a quedarte ahí parado viendo cómo lo tratan como a un perro?! ¡Tú y Haku estuvieron juntos por años! ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

—Tú no entiendes el camino shinobi —respondo con fastidio—. Yo solamente lo usé, así como Gato me usó a mí… La pérdida de su fuerza y habilidades… sí, eso significa algo para mí… Pero el chico… Nada.

Fijo la mirada en el horizonte, haciendo caso omiso a los inquietos latidos de mi corazón.

—Si sientes eso… eres más repugnante de lo que pensé —escupe el enano.

Por un momento me dan ganas de reír. Como si me importara lo que un mocoso como él piense de mí.

—Ya basta, Naruto. Ya es suficiente. Él ya no es nuestro enemigo —interviene Kakashi.

—¡Silencio! —le grita el chico— ¡En lo que a mí concierne es el enemigo número uno!

Rechino los dientes. ¿Por qué no se calla de una maldita vez?

—Eres un… un ingrato —me dice. Ahora lo tengo más cerca, lo cual no es muy prudente de su parte considerando mi estado de ánimo actual—. Después de todo lo que él hizo por ti. ¡Haku vivía para ti!

Sus palabras tienen un matiz acusador que soy incapaz de ignorar.

_¿Vida?_

La vida es sólo una miseria. Una miseria que tienes que sobrellevar mientras se la arrebatas a los otros y esperas a que al final alguien llegue y te la arrebate también.

—¡Tú fuiste lo más importante para él! —reclama con furia— ¿Y no significó nada para ti? ¿Nada en absoluto? —su voz se ha vuelto más blanda ahora— Mientras él sacrificó todo por ti, ¿tú no sentiste nada por él? ¿Nada en absoluto?

_Sentimientos._

Hace mucho que los he dejado refundidos en el olvido. ¿Qué son los sentimientos? Sólo una debilidad. Algo que te hace vulnerable ante el resto y que te pone a sus pies.

—Y si yo me hago más fuerte… —continúa el muchacho—… ¿eso significa que seré alguien de corazón frío como tú?

_¿Corazón?_

Yo lo perdí desde hace mucho. Pero, entonces… ¿por qué ahora me punza de esta manera? Es como si quisiera salir de mis cortillas.

—Él hizo a un lado su vida. ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Por ti y tu sueño!

_Sueño._

Yo tenía un sueño. Un sueño inocente y demasiado ingenuo. Yo quería ser un gran ninja. Quería crecer con el resto de mis amigos, estar siempre con ellos… pero me vi obligado a arrancarles la vida uno a uno y a cegar la luz de sus ojos.

—¡Tú nunca lo dejaste tener un sueño propio! Pero a él no le importó…

_Libertad._

Yo le negué a Haku la libertad de soñar por su cuenta. Acaparé su vida y lo convertí en mi esclavo, cortándole las alas para no dejarlo escapar nunca.

—… Y ahora tú tan sólo lo haces a un lado como si nada —la voz del enano tiembla. Parece que está llorando—… Una herramienta… quebrada… Eso está mal, muy mal.

_Herramienta… quebrada… _

Yo lo usé. Usé al chico sin piedad y de la forma en que más me convenía. Me aproveché de su situación y abusé de su nobleza y de la bondad de su corazón. Lo utilicé hasta su última gota de vida, y él no replicó nada ni una sola vez. Aceptó todo lo que le impuse sin pensar… y dio su vida por mí, rompiéndose para siempre.

Un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios.

_Oh, Haku…_

Recuerdo su rostro… recuerdo su alegría y la inocencia de sus ojos… Mi corazón late frenético en mi pecho… Un nudo gigantesco se ha instalado en mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar… Lo contemplo a la distancia, inmóvil, ensangrentado y más blanco que la cal… y todo en mí se derrumba.

El llanto me domina y gruesas lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos, humedeciendo las vendas en mi cara y manchando el suelo entre mis pies.

—Tú hablas mucho —murmuro con dificultad. Levanto la mirada al cielo mientras me rindo ante el implacable torbellino llamado _"emociones"._

El chico me mira con los ojos humedecidos.

—Tus palabras me cortan profundamente —confieso con pesar—, más que cualquier navaja… Haku siempre fue muy suave, y muy gentil. Él sentía pena y dolor, y ahora por su culpa yo siento eso también… Y algo más —como puedo saco los dientes y desgarro lo que oculta mi boca y parte de mi rostro—. Estoy satisfecho de que haya terminado así —todos están en silencio. Incluso el mocoso hablador—. ¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿Estás tan sorprendido de descubrir que soy humano? —sí, soy humano al final—. Hasta los shinobis somos humanos, no importa cuánto intentemos escapar de ese hecho tan simple. Siempre fallamos… O al menos… yo sí fallé.

_Humano._

Un humano quiere y siente. Un humano se equivoca y echa a perder cosas. Un humano se da cuenta de sus errores… Se arrepiente y trata de repararlos.

—¡Niño! ¡Dame tu kunai! —le pido. Soy humano. Cometí errores, pero ahora haré un esfuerzo por enmendarlos.

Él vacila, pero al final dirige la mano a su bolsa y agarra uno.

—Ten —me dice mientras me lo lanza.

La cara de Haku se dibuja frente a mí… siempre firme, aún al final. Atrapo el arma con la boca y muerdo con fuerza, descargando una ligera porción de mi furia.

"_Esto es por ti… Haku",_ pienso antes de lanzarme al ataque y a los brazos de la muerte.

.

.

.

Una multitud grita y pregona feliz en la distancia. No puedo ver nada. El dolor lo consume todo y ya no tengo fuerzas. Escucho pisadas ligeras, por lo que advierto que alguien se acerca. Sólo puede ser una persona.

—Suena a que es el final —murmuro respirando por la boca.

—Sí —responde Kakashi.

—Kakashi… Quisiera pedirte un favor…

—¿Qué deseas?

Trago saliva para aclararme la garganta.

—Llévame a él… —suplico en voz baja—… Antes de irme necesito verlo una vez más…

Kakashi me mira mientras oculta su ojo con la banda ninja.

—Claro.

Él retira las lanzas y objetos punzantes de mi cuerpo, y me levanta del suelo con cuidado, sujetándome con ambos brazos. Duele, pero estoy dispuesto a soportarlo.

Kakashi camina con rapidez, atravesando el puente hasta donde está Haku.

Mi mirada está centrada en el lejano cielo nublado. Cuántas veces no miré ese mismo cielo con repulsión. Ahora me parece un lugar tranquilo pero tan inalcanzable. De pronto, un objeto extraño y bastante liviano entra en mi campo de visión, precipitándose lentamente sobre mí mientras da vueltas en el aire, bailando con el viento. La gente murmura, estupefacta. El objeto blanco me cae sobre la mejilla, derritiéndose al instante. Es nieve.

—Imposible —murmura alguien.

—¿Nieve en esta época del año?

Casi sonrío. Nadie logra entenderlo, salvo yo.

—¿Eres tú Haku? —pregunto en voz baja. Una viruta de nieve se derrite bajo mis ojos—. Son tus lágrimas…

Kakashi me deposita en el suelo junto a mi compañero y se retira en cuanto le doy las gracias.

Miro a Haku, pálido a mi lado. Sigue luciendo igual de inocente, aún con la sombra de la muerte sobre él.

—Siempre estuviste a mi lado… —le digo con gratitud—… Lo mínimo que puedo hacer… es estar junto a ti al final…

Hago uso de la poca fuerza que me queda y muevo mi brazo inútil para tocarlo. La nieve sigue cayendo sobre mí, fría y cálida al mismo tiempo.

—Sé que no puede ser… —susurro con lágrimas en los ojos—… pero me gustaría poder ir a donde tú vas… Cómo me gustaría… acompañarte…

Mi cuerpo comienza a entumecerse en las plantas de los pies, y la sensación avanza periódicamente sobre las piernas y el torso. Me cuesta mucho trabajo respirar, y puedo sentir cómo la energía y la vida se me escapa con cada segundo…

Guardo mi último aliento en los pulmones y, cuando siento a la oscuridad llegar hasta mí y sobrepasarme, hago uso de él únicamente para pronunciar una palabra…

—_Haku…_

El alma abandona mi cuerpo… Todo el dolor cesa y me siento tan ligero como una pluma. Bajo la mirada y contemplo mi figura recostada en el suelo junto a la de Haku.

—Zabuza… —una voz suave y muy familiar me llama. Volteo y ahí está él, de pie y con una cegadora aura blanca cubriéndolo por completo. Me sonríe y mira hacia atrás, en dirección al chico escandaloso—… Él te cambió…

Me acerco con vacilación y me paro a su lado, contemplando al enano mientras llora y se sorbe la nariz.

—Hoy descubrí una cosa gracias a ese chico —me dice Haku—: La vida no se nos fue dada para que la desperdiciáramos buscándole un propósito, y muriéndonos en caso de no encontrarlo… porque el propósito… es la vida misma… ¿Y tú, Zabuza?

—¿Yo? —pregunto— Lo único que descubrí es que ese chico es un patético sentimental —murmuro negando con la cabeza—, pero, aparte… —añado mirando fijamente al chiquillo—… _**"He descubierto que la única manera de tomar un tren a tiempo, es perder el tren anterior".**_

Haku me sonríe y me toma de la mano.

—Es hora.

Y ambos emprendemos el ascenso a ese lugar tan especial… un lugar al que ahora soy capaz de ingresar gracias al mocoso llorón… Naruto Uzumaki…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TTwTT *hecha un mar de lágrimas*… Gomen, ya me calmo nwn… Espero que me haya quedado bien :3… Lo cierto es que esto no estaba entre mis planes desde un principio, ya que había decidido usar a Jiraiya para el fic… hasta ya lo tenía escrito… Sólo le faltaba la revisión final… Pero cuando escribía el capítulo seis de otro fic y salió el nombre de Haku me puse a pensar… y le di vueltas hasta que decidí que era buena idea enfocarme en el azabache… y entonces me acordé de Zabuza… y terminé eligiéndolo como mi protagonista n.n… Confieso que esta es una de mis partes favoritas de toda la serie… Lloré a mares cuando la vi u.u… Espero haber plasmado bien la frase ._. **_

_**Sólo me resta decirles que espero sus comentarios… y si quieren y les nace votar por mí pues qué mejor xD**_

_**Bye, bye, y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Mina-Hai. **_


End file.
